Kaleesha Simone
Kaleesha Simone '''is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make it Or Break it. She first appeared in The Hellraisers. She was introduced as a Cheerio, with intererests on the glee club and achieving her dreams. She joined glee club under Sue´s orders in Numb. She quits the cheerios in The Broadway Battle, tired of being under Kendall´s orders, and both go from best friends to enemies. Kaleesha started to be liked by a lot of people in New Directions; however, she has been treated differently by Kendall as she was kicked out of The Celibacy Club for quitting the Cheerios, as they assume that she lost her popularity. Kaleesha was created by Amhs, and is portrayed by rapper Azealia Banks. Backstory Kaleesha comes from a latino father, and an african-american mom. Her mother was a prostitute, and that´s how she got preagnant of Kaleesha. They both lived on a very poor neighbourhood, and Kaleesha´s mother ( Simone) did the best to maintain her as a kid. Kaleesha grew up in an environemnt with drugs, alcohol, sex, and misery. Here, Kaleesha had a strong contact with music, and used to sing on the sub for money. She also had a band with her friends. Her mother died when she was 13 years old on a streeghtfight, she had always done the best for Kaleesha to have a safe future. Kaleesha was devastated, and went to live with her best friends, avoiding foster care. She then searched for his father, and could find out his name, Gael. She came into contact with Gael´s parents, and received her as her grandaughter. They informed her Gael had died a few weeks ago. Her grandparents ilegaly adopted her, and at last, she had a safe enviornent. Kaleesha decided to leave her past behind, except her love for music. Biography Season One Kaleesha makes her debut in The Hellraisers as a popular cheerleader, best friends of Samantha Parker and Kendall Rhodes. She is walking down the hallways with them, criticising Sue Sylvester. She asks Samantha how her relationship with Matthew Humphrey is going, to wich she replies she thinks its okay. Kaleesha notes that every time they mention Matt, Sam gets sad for some reason. She is then having lunch with the rest of the cheerios. She ans Kendall talk to a depressed Sam, that says she wants to break up with Matt, after she states Matt is a "man-whore", who flirts with every girl, including them. Both Kalleesha and Kendall stare, and play a song on the phone. They both perform Doo Wop (That Thing) along with the rest of the cheerios on the cafeteria, enjoying the performance. The performance is seen by Will and Holly, that note the girls talent. They then try to reclute both girls to glee club, but they reply negatively, and walked away from then. Kaleesha has a change of feelings, and tells Kendall glee club could be a good opportunity for both of them. She says all she wanted as a kid is to be a star, and maybe glee club would help her to accomplish the dream. Kaleesha then goes to the bulletin board, and observes the new direction´s call back list. She signs on the new sign up sheet. Kendall finds out, and oposses Kaleesha. Kaleesha then watches the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin', and smiles. In Numb, Kendall, Samantha and Kaleesha are sitting in Sue´s office. Sue tells them she belives in them, and wants them to do something. She says she wants them to join glee club and tear it down from the inside. Kaleesha seems nervous about this, and in a voiceover, she sayas she doesn´t understand why Sue is doing this, she says new directions never did anything to her, and it would be unfair. She really wants to join, as this could be her opportunity to shine, and do what she wanted to do for her whole life. She also says joining glee club would ruin her reputation, but she doesn´t care, she´s tired of being the cheerio doing everything she´s asked. Sue asks the girl if they have a deal, Kaleesha wanted to say no, but said yes, feeling stupid. The three girls then perform Shine Ya Light, by Rita Ora, and they are warmly wlcomed by Holly. Kaleesha isn't pleasent with Sue´s plan. She is then at auditions, and watches Jason Duffy audition. She is then at the choir room when Viper performs I Don't Care, at the end of the episode. Although her role is brief in Duffy Danger, she participates in a performance with Holly Holiday and New Directions, singing Tightrope with the gang and has her own solo. Her rivalry with Kendall continues in Blackout. Kendall misses a Celibacy Club meeting (she`s on a date with Kai), and she pops in the club and is welcomed to it, as Kendall`s absent. She then feels bad for Viper after the consequences of him kissing Deno Darko on the hallways. Kaleesha then spots Kendall and Kai together, and sees them getting on Kai`s car. Later on, she is at the choir room, when Kendall reveals she`s dating a warbler, named Kai. She seems annoyed about this, and talks with Jason about the other girls, which they hate. Things warm up between her and Kendall, as she says that Kai is using her to spy on New Directions. They both start verbally attacking each other. Kaleesha says she`s tired of Kendall taking advantage of people, and this leads her to sing Lost & Found. Just after the performance, the lights went out because of a strong storm occuring. New Directions was supposed to do Invitationals that same day, and they decide on bringing their own lights to the show. She, along with the rest of New Directions, perform All of the Lights for Invitationals, bringing light to the show. In Guilty Pleasure, Kaleesha agrees that there shouldn't be a sexual assignment for New Directions due to the fact that Holly could lose her job because of it. When Kendall, Hailey, and Samantha perform ''Sexify, ''she can been seen as looking disgusted throughout the entire performance. Meanwhile, when Matthew and the boys are finished performing a song, Matt brings out his cockiness about his looks, and Kaleesha disagrees and says that "Matt puts the "L" in "Loser". Agreeing with Jason along the way. After that, Kaleesha attends the collision with The LGBT Alliance and The Celibacy Club and performs ''Turn Me On ''with the rest of the group and has backup vocals with New Directions while performing ''Guilty Pleasure. '' In The Diva-Off, Kaleesha is first seen in the choir room having a conversation about Tiffany's departure from New Directions, and makes a comment about Kendall's self-centered attitude and how she considers herself the top dog in Glee Club, she got easily infuriated when Kendall made a remark about her forehead. Later, she performed in ''Phresh Out the Runway/Diva ''with New Directions. Meanwhile, Kaleesha tried to have a talk to Kendall, even though twice she refused, and Kaleesha scared her friends away only to get Kendall's attention. Kaleesha wanted to have a truce with Kendall, who declined it and called her a loser. Kaleesha defended herself and the Glee Club as she disrespected her friends. She was called fake and called a bitch and she was left in shock. However, with the help of Jason, who she reveals to admire, Kaleesha started to plan something for revenge. Meanwhile, at Breadstix, she is seen with Jason, Aidan, and Salvatore and is seen annoyed by the two boys' banter. She also gives her plan to give Kendall a breakfast beatdown with milk and cereal. After that, she stuck with her plan, and after Kendall made a comment about African-American, Kaleesha lost her breaking point and started to pour food all on her; she was pushed down to the ground at first, then got back up and fought back. Therefore, she, along with Kendall, were suspended from school. Kaleesha was suspended from school during Unapologetic. She is seen at Breadsitx with Aidan, where he told her of the new members on glee club, and informs her of the curent events of Mckinley while she was gone. They then spot Samantha, who shows her feelings after Cole found out she was a prostitute. She returned back to school in Bad Girls Club, singing BBD (Bad Bitches Do It), and making the Swaggets using her as an example for perfomances. She then meets with Kendall on the choir room, where they each admit what they feel about their situation, and Kaleesha thanks her for making her stronger all the way. Kendall doesn`t feel like making a truce, and leaves the choir room. She then talks with Hailey about Jason, who had been missing school and wasnt answering messages, and they agree that Jason and Samantha are misunderstood. They sing Girl on Fire (Inferno Version) (with images of Jason and Samantha). She and the rest of glee club girls sing Bad Girls at the end of the episode, and they cheered to each other, before stopping and looking away. Sixteen is a centric episode for Kaleesha - she walks in the hallway and gets a birthday greeting from Cole, but she is confused by his apparel as he wears a suit and tie. Cole attempts to cover her eyes and send her to a classroom where the New Directions Boys sing ''Sixteen Candles ''as a birthday gift to her. Kaleesha blushes, laughs and smiles during the entire performance and hugs Cole after he gives her a rose. Meanwhile, Kaleesha highly convinces Samantha to come to her sweet sixteen on the same night, while Samantha doubts that anyone would want her there because of the Cole tension, Kaleesha tries to prove her wrong and begs her to come just for her. When she accepts, they hug each other. Later, Kaleesha hesitantly tries to invite Kendall to her sweet sixteen, while she and her are still on a bad note, she wants her to come in order to have a good time, stating that she wants that atmosphere around her on her birthday. Meanwhile, Kaleesha starts to get prepared for her party as her grandmother freshens her up before it starts, and she is happy by the compliments her grandmother gives her. As Kaleesha walks downstairs, she is jovial and ecstatic. She and the rest of New Directions perform ''Crazy Kids ''during the party. Meanwhile, Kaleesha is offered a present for her birthday by Kendall, who decided to attend, Kaleesha first makes a joke about if there is a bomb inside. After that, they start to talk, but they overhear her grandparents speaking in the kitchen about something troubling. Kaleesha tries to question what is wrong with her grandmother, she is completely curious about what is going on after they try not to tell her, but when her grandmother reveals that she was diagnosed with cancer, Kaleesha is completely distraught. This causes Kaleesha to worry about what will happen to her if she dies, worse enough, she lost her parents, and she is afraid that she may lose her. She cries and leaves out of the house, and everyone questions what's wrong with her. Kaleesha starts to think that she is in her original hometown, Brooklyn, as she flashes back on the life she faced back then and she compares it to now by singing ''16 @ War, ''she wishes that everything will be okay for her grandmother. Meanwhile, Kaleesha makes her way back inside, but is stopped by the singing of Happy Birthday by everyone, Kaleesha thanks everyone for joining, but states that she is not in a very good mood and she wants time alone. She goes into her room, but being followed by her grandmother. She reminisces about the time Kaleesha was first born and calls her "the most precious thing to ever hit the Earth", Kaleesha is happy by this statement, but she still worries that she will lose someome that she has grown closer to. Her grandmother tells her to hope and pray that things will get better, and tells her not to let it ruin her enjoyment. She hugs her and Kaleesha tells her that she loves her and decides to go back outside to get fresh air. Cole is outside, and they converse with each other, as he apologizes about her struggle at that moment. She is called a strong woman and a role model for trying to get through this struggle, although Kaleesha doesn't think that because she attacked Kendall. Cole states that he heard that no one could ever have the guts to do what she did. Cole gives her a necklace for her birthday and Kaleesha is seen happy once again as she hugs him, but it all stops ias it gets silent, and Kaleesha and Cole look at each other and share a short kiss. However, Kaleesha pulls herself back, shocked by the move and tries to convince them to go back inside. Cole agrees and they do so. In The Side Effects, Kaleesha tries to catch up with a disappointed Samantha, who noticed the kiss she shared with Cole. Kaleesha feels immediately bad for it as she tries to tell her that kissing him wasn't her intention. After Cole harshly confronts Samantha in the choir room, Samantha confronts her for not sticking up for her, which causes Kaleesha to become out of words to respond. Personality Kaleesha is from the wrong side of the tracks! She has a bubbling, strong personality and is determined to get everything. She has a fierce attitude, in order to get what she wants, and nothing will stop her from getting what she wants Songs Solos ANewLife.PNG|A New Life' ''(The Broadway Battle) Laf.PNG|'Lost & Found' (Blackout) BBD.PNG|'BBD (Bad Bitches Do It)' (Bad Girls Club) 16@war.PNG|'16 @ War' (Sixteen) Solos (In a Duet): Season One: DooWopThatThing.png|'Doo Wop (That Thing)' (Kendall) (The Hellraisers) Phresh.PNG|'Phresh Out the Runway/Diva' (Kendall) (The Diva-Off) Girlonfire.PNG|'Girl on Fire (Inferno Version)' (Hailey) (Bad Girls Club) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *The portrayer for Kaleesha, Azealia Banks, is a rapper in real life, and she released her first EP, 1991, and her new album, Broke With Expensive Taste will be released this year. *The portrayer for Kaleesha was originally supposed to be Lyric Da Queen, but it was later changed to Azealia Banks. Gallery Images.jpg Images (1).jpg Azealia-banks-1333908363-megapod-0.jpg Azealia-Banks.jpg Azealia-banks-1991-video-600x450.jpg Azelia.jpeg 83253323.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cheerios Kaleesha Simone Category:William McKinley High School Students